


Moonlight

by JewelOfForest



Series: Fic fills [2]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Asexual Nines, Blood, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Protective Nines, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Gavin Reed, autistic nines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelOfForest/pseuds/JewelOfForest
Summary: Nines finds an injured wolf in the woods.Warning: blood, bad injures, fights, abuse mention and more will be in this.
Relationships: Nines/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Fic fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205372
Kudos: 18





	1. Moon lit black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lobsterling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobsterling/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fic ideas for Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564205) by [JewelOfForest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelOfForest/pseuds/JewelOfForest). 



> By the prompt in Chapter 8
> 
> For my dragons from my prompt list for them.
> 
> I hope you enjoy dear and this cheers you up

It was a peaceful night. The moon shines bright, lighting nines's path as he enjoys a casual stroll. It was a peaceful night, nothing out of the ordinary. Not until Nines came across a wolf.

Everything changed then, Nines froze where he was. Taking time to figure out his next move while the wolf growls menacingly at him. Some of the effect was lost however see as the wolf could barely lift his head off the ground. What nines assumes normally be dark brown fur is matted with blood, turning it black in the moonlight. The wolf had clearly been through hell and back. Nines couldn't leave him. 

Thanking the fact Nines had done one year of vet school, he knew how to patch the wolf up. First, he just had to get him to trust him.

Slowly moving closer, and speaking softly "hey, it's okay. I'm going to help you" Nines watched out for the sharp teeth, the wolf was snarling at him. Carefully stroking the wolf's head, he tried to sooth the creature.  
"Its okay. I need you to calm now so I can help" He spoke steadily and softly until the wolf stopped growling. Nines waited for a few minutes of calm behaviour before coming closer to pick the wolf up. Ignored the heart breaking whines and yelps of pain, Nines kept going until he was in his arms. Moving was always going to hurt the wolf but he needed to get him back to his if he was going to help. Luckily the wolf wasn't too big. He quickly made his way back to his house, setting the wolf on his dining room table. It was just big enough.

Gathering up a first aid kit and warm water, nines got to work. He carefully wiped away blood to get a good look at the wounds before patching them up. Multiple bites marks on his front right leg and back left leg. Nines cleaned, and disinfected them before wrapping them up in bandages. An apologise left his mouth each time the wolf whined, and cried out. Thankfully the wolf passed out by the time nines had cleaned the blood away from the main wound. Three deep scratches in his ribs, as well as many other little wounds from bites and hits from the other wolf paws. It was lucky for the wolf nines found him, otherwise he would of been dead by morning. He wasnt out of the woods yet. Nines still had to stitches these up and quickly, before the blood lost they cause was too much. Getting the needle and thread, Nines carefully but quickly stitched him up. Watching out for any signs he was going to wake up again and snap at him. Nines hands were covered in blood by the end of it, but the wolf was saved. He is going to be weak for quite awhile afterwards and would need looking after but that was a problem for morning Nines. Nines simply washed the blood off his hand and removed his bloody clothes before slipping into bed. He was asleep in seconds, unaware of what the morning would bring.


	2. Morning surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! He's hot

Nines woke with a jump. A crashing sound in the dining room pulled him from sleep. For a second he was confused, until the foggyness of sleep cleared. The injured wolf. Fuck, he was betting on it being too injured to move. Fuck! He quickly got up, determined to make sure it doesn't undo all his work trying to save it. 

Rushing out his bedroom and down the stairs, Nines didn't take in anything. He was just worried about the wolf, so when he couldn't see it, but hear the growl. He just assumed it on the other side of the table to him. "Hey Wolfy, it's okay. It just me" he spoke softly as he walked around the table. 

There on the floor, growling and teeth on display from his snarl was a man. Nines eyes widen in surprised, as he took in the pretty scared face, with curly brown hair the same as the wolf's fur. This was his wolf. Except he was clearly a man. Nines was nothing if not logical, and although the answer was rather illogical one, he must of brought home a werewolf. There was really no other explanation for. 

"Now, stop that. After all I went through to fix you up. The least you can do is not growl" Nines told him firmly, lowing to the ground to check him over. "Stay still while I check you haven't pulled anything out"  
The werewolf stopped growling, seemly out of shock from being told off. Those deep eyes just stayed trained on Nines however as he checked him over. 

Nines was relieved the chest stitches hadn't been pull out. That the worse of the injuries and he didn't fancy having more blood on his floor. Nines took his gaze lower, just meaning to check his left leg. It wasn't enough that he had a werewolf on his floor, oh no. Somehow in his worry to check he hadn't made his injures any worse, he missed the fact he had a naked werewolf on his floor. Well, he cant miss that now. He quickly torn his gaze away, blushing brightly. 

"You seem fine" Nines squeaked out, grabbing a blanket from the back of the sofa. He quickly wrapped it around the man.  
"Right, I'm going to get you clothes. Stay there"  
He rushes off to his bedroom, slamming the door shut in his fluster. Collapsing back against the closed door, Nines questioned his life and how it got here. What did he do to deserve this? 

Downstairs, Gavin sniffed the blanket. It smelled like the pretty man, but he had to be careful. He wasnt going to be trick by a pretty face and pretty lies. No, he had to get out of here as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nines is gay disaster.
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed :)


	3. Feral wolf not so feral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines is a gay mess, who cooks a mean breakfast.  
> Gavin is a suspicious mess until food

"Okay, pull together nines. Yes, he is pretty but he injured. He needs our help and clothes. He does not need us being a gay mess" Nines paced, working up the strength to go downstairs and pretend that he not going to melt into a puddle of gay. He can not freak out over a pretty boy long enough to give him clothes and breakfast.

Taking a deep breath, nines heads down clothes in hand. Gavin head snaps towards the stairs, the second he heard the footsteps. He tries to get up, not wanting to be at a disadvantage on the floor. He gets half way up before he collapse down again.

"Wolfy!" Nines rushes over, stopping short when he let out an angry growl. Setting the clothes to the side, nines kneels down.  
"Hey, I understand you're injured and I'm a stranger. You dont trust me, but you're only going to hurt yourself worse like this.  
Nines slowly moved closer, as the wolf man continue to growl but it was much softer. Warning growls, rather than I will bite you if get closer growls. Nines was careful to be very gentle as he got the wolf left over his shoulder, leaving the injured one be. He wrapped his arm around his waist, making sure not to touch any of the stitches. "I'm gonna lift us up now wolfy, okay?" "Its gavin, and fine" Gavin huffs, glaring grumpily at him. It really should be that cute but it was. Nines looked away before the smile that wanted to come out could. He nodded in acknowledgement and lifted gavin up onto his feet. "Okay, I'm gonna take you over to the sofa now. My name is nines by the way" Gavin stopped his growling in agreement and as well he need his engery for walking. They slowly walked over to the sofa, nines doing his best to ignore the fact they lose the blanket along the way. Why world? It hard enough for nines not to lose his mind over pretty boys, but what he meant to do when world wants to make him not know where to look anymore. He just get him on the sofa, then gavin can at least put boxers on before nines loses his mind.

Gavin would almost be worried about how red this boy... nines.. has been for the last few minutes but well, it could all be part of a trick. An very elaborate one, giving how deciated he is to the role of being kind and caring. Even be careful when lowering him onto the sofa, despite the strain that put on nines.  
"Here you go" Nines hands him clothes, very careful not to look at him. Gavin still appreciates that, he knows he's not a pretty sight with all his scars and it gives him the chance to observe. Find any cracks in the performance, prove that he cant trust this man.

"Umm, I'll leave you to it... just call in you need any help" Nines quickly retreated to the kitchen to make breakfast. And hopefully his face will be less red by the time he was done.

Gavin tried to quickly get dressed, but that stopped straight away. Pain instantly shot through him and made him double over. He bit his lip hard to stop any sound coming out. Resigning himself to the slow pace he had to take to get dressed, gavin used the extra time to note any and all potential ways out if his plan of getting out the front door didnt work. He's almost ready to mak his escape when the smell of cooked breakfast got to his nose. God he was hungry. He get himself some food later, once he is somewhere safe. With a pot of effort, gavin stood up. He had it all planned out. He was going to go out the front door, catch the first bus away from here. He had it all planned, so how did he end up at the dining table?

"Here you go, I can always make more if you want." Nines smiles softly, setting a plate full of bacon, eggs, sausages and hashbriens in front of him. Every part of his instincts and life had taught him never to accept food. Never eat anything he didnt make. But nines cooking smelled so good. He could even bring himself to growl as nines got close to him, or stop himself from inhaling the food. Nines only laugh softly for a shirt moment before offering him another plate full of food. Gavin could stop himself from eating that one too. Even though he could tell this one was meant to be nines, but yet he just simply gave it over without a second thought. He even looked happy that gavin was eating his breakfast. What a strange and confusing human nines was turning out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you mean precious gavin :) 
> 
> I love blankets, but the second you need them and cant spare a hand to hold them, they will just slide off and abandon you.


	4. Day one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much to do, and such little time

Nines really thought Gavin would of tried to escape. It perfect opportunity, Nines was in the next room and he had just given Gavin clothes. But he is glad he didn't. Gavin is going to need a lot of rest and food to recover. And well, Nines was lonely. He loved his house, and his work but no one else was close by. Nines had decided that was for the best, but he still missed having someone here in front of him to talk to and spend time with. Sure his brother connor and his partner hank called time to time. It just wasn't quite the same. Nines was never the best with friendship or relationships. It be nice to have some company, even if it was only for as long as Gavin needed to recover before he was ready to leave.

Nines considered what to do next. There the blood from gavin, staining his floors and furniture so he should try to sort that quick. However he also needed to look after gavin, for as long as he was allowed to at least. The flowers and plants needed tending. How to do it all?

Thankfully one solution presented itself easily enough. Gavin was starting to nod off, the adrenaline leaving his system. Leaving him to be exhausted. "Come on, let get you to bed before you crash." Nines moved to help gavin up but he growled and pushed nines away. "I can get up myself! Who even said I wanted to go to bed anyway" He snaps, standing up just for both legs to give out on him. Gavin was saved the embarrassment of falling flat on his face as nines saw this coming from miles away and caught him before he fell into anything. Well, into anything other than Nines's chest and arms. "I say you, and so does your body. You need proper rest in order to heal. Just let me help you, you're free to go the second you can walk without risk of your stitches reopening"

Gavin would very much like to bite back, prove he didn't need help from this stranger. Nines who promises the best intentions but gavin knew never to trust that. They all promise the best intentions until they have you were they want you then it's taken away. Gavin wanted to push himself up and away but he was weak. It been so long since he had a gentle touch without pain. Gavin is what one could called touch starved, and its nice to be held. Nines was warm, his chest was firm while still being soft enough that gavin wanted to sink into it until he no longer longed for gentle embraces. Nines smelt good too, in a way that would raise red flags normally but god was gavin touch starved, and exhausted. It over wrote every other instinct. Maybe he could let himself enjoy this for now. Just could he fed the starving part of him, it didnt mean he couldnt run later.

Luckily for gavin, Nines didnt notice his silent struggle and took his compliance as sign he really needed rest. Which was true, gavin fell asleep practically the second nines had gotten him into his bed. Nines smiles softly, gavin looked a lot softer and more peaceful in his sleep. Nines carefully laid his covers over gavin, his heart missing a beat over how cutely gavin snuggled into the bed, fast asleep. With much effort Nines tear himself away from the adorable sight, quietly pulling the bedroom door to.

Nines leaned against the closed door and sighed to himself. He can not let this happen again. Nope, his heart needs to shut up for once and not just quickly fall for any pretty grumpy guy that shows even a hint of having a soft side. It never ends well for him, and it wont this time. Especially as seeing that gavin is a werewolf, a damn cute one but still a werewolf. One that plans to leaving as soon as he can, probably before it advisable but that's won't stop him. Nines can only hope Gavin trusts him by then. Only hope his heart listens for once and gives himself a break from the inevitable heartbreak that going to happen.

No more use thinking on it, instead nines gathered everything together for what was sure to be a good few hard hours of trying to get blood stains off his table and floors. And hard it was, however Nines was pleased to see at the end only a faint stain remained. Really better than he could of hoped for, seeing as it was left over night and most of the morning too. It was a late tea alone for nines, gavin still sleeping. Nines still fixed him.up a sandwiches too, but just quietly went in and left it on the bedside table for when he awoke. Along with a bottle of water. Nines wasnt sure how long he spent watching gavin sleep, glad to see him still sleeping peacefully. Knowing it probably only thanks to how exhausted he was from the injury and the adrenaline crash. Problems were sure to arise soon enough. After all no one ends up running with injuries like that from anything other than a traumatic event. He let gavin have peace while he could, even if it meant sleeping through a meal. 

Quietly, nines went back out and down. Heading to the plant room and garden to attend to his lively hood. His thoughts always straying back to the werewolf in his bed.


End file.
